1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a suspension bridge that spans the distance between anchorages and supports a roadway from main cables. More particularly it pertains to a trolley for traveling along the main cables.
2. Background
Suspension bridges are painted with engineered performance coatings that are developed to protect against corrosion and the elements. One of the more difficult items to paint is the main suspension cable of the bridge.
The main cables spans the distance between anchorages and supports a roadway from main cables, which are at least partially supported on towers spaced across the span. The main cables sweep upward from the roadway in arcs to an elevated location on the towers and return toward the roadway at the anchorages in another arc.
It is conventional for painters to traverse the main cables while applying primer and finish coats to protect the main cables from the elements. The height, length and inclination of the main cables make bridge painting time-consuming and dangerous.
There is a need in the industry for a safe, reliable system that sits atop the main cables, moves therealong, and transports equipment and workers, who are safely contained in enclosures. The system should provide unobstructed access to all outer surfaces of the main cables along their entire length. Preferably the system would significantly improve productivity of the workers.